The present invention pertains to a headlight of an antidazzle or anti-fog lamp for a motor vehicle.
Headlights of the foregoing type normally include a reflector accommodating a glowing lamp and an objective through which light beams from the lamp pass. The illumination of the tarmac, which is the region of the roadway before the vehicle, and two edges of the roadway, is obtained by an additional light beam whereby an improvement in a side orientation for a driver is achieved.
One of the known headlights of the type under discussion is disclosed in DE-OS No. 24 25 336. In this known headlights two-side reflectors and one objective are required in order to form an additional light beam. The adjustment of the side reflectors and the overlapping of the main light baam by the additional light beam have been always connected with high mechanical and optical expenses.
Also known is a headlight disclosed in DE No. 32 18 703 Al, in which in order to generate an additional light beam, only direct rays, e.g. non-reflected by the reflector, have been utilized. These direct rays pass through two prismatic discs positioned laterally of the objective; the light intensity of the direct rays has been, however, insufficient, and the horizontal extension of both prismatic discs wnich is many times longer than that of the objective has increased the side extension of the headlight.